1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a compound with at least one at least monosubstituted amino group and the use of a compound obtained by such a method.
2) Description of the Related Art
JP 2000-63369 A describes a method for alkylation of melamine in which melamine is reacted with an alcohol at high temperatures in the presence of a metal catalyst on a microporous carrier. Thereby, preferably lower alkylated products are obtained. In this method a low selectivity of the alkylated products on the one hand and the formation of cyanic acid esters as side products by hydrolysis or substitution of the amino groups on the other hand are recognized. The reaction occurs under a nitrogen, argon, hydrogen or carbon monoxide atmosphere.
EP 0 711 760 A1 describes an alkylation of melamine by reacting melamine in the presence of a catalyst and an atmosphere of argon, nitrogen, carbon monoxide or a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide. No complete conversion of the educts and no selectivity in respect to single products are achieved.
EP 1 057 821 A1 describes the alkylation of melamine with alcohols in the presence of catalysts and a nitrogen or hydrogen atmosphere. No complete conversion of the educts and no selectivity in respect to single products are achieved.
Shinoda et al. (Appl. Catalysis A: General 194-195 (2000), 375-381) describes a methylation of melamine starting from methanol. A metal with an acidic carrier is used for the catalysis and the reaction is carried out under protection gas (argon) or hydrogen atmosphere. The reaction achieves a complete conversion, however only after very long reaction times. The formed product spectrum contains different substituted methyl melamines.